


Taxes

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: April 1994.  It's that time of year again.





	Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Dont' you just love drabble?

  
Author's notes: Dont' you just love drabble?  


* * *

Taxes

 

## Taxes

### by Marisol

"And to end my day," Lionel said to himself. 

He picked up the manila folder on top of his desk, and looked over his annual income tax summary. He always requested one from his accountant before the final paperwork was submitted. He basically spot-checked for glaring omissions, compromising inclusions, and fact errors. 

"Name, social, profession," he muttered to himself, scanning all the obvious blanks. "Family status," he continued, running his finger along the dotted line. _What was 28B?_

He looked in the box at the bottom of the page, and matched the numbers. 

Single parent. 

He hurriedly turned the page. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Smallville   
Title:   **Taxes**   
Author:   **Marisol**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **0k**  |  **02/23/04**   
Characters:  Lionel   
Summary:  April 1994. It's that time of year again.   
Notes:  Dont' you just love drabble?   
  



End file.
